Amortentia
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt quedaron en The Lima Bean, después de días de no verse. Algunos recuerdos llevarán a Blaine a sincerar sus sentimientos. Después de todo, Kurt era su Amortentia.


**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un FanFic especial para San Valentín. **

**Para aquellos muggles que no sepan que significa el título, les explico que la Amortentia es un Filtro de Amor, esta tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si la persona no conoce el gusto por ese 'objeto'.**

**Este Fic está dedicado especialmente para 'Dati' (Los amo, chicos)**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Amortentia.**

El morocho sonrió levemente al suelo, y soltó un suspiro enamorado. Había quedado con Kurt en verse en 'The Lima Bean' para tomar su café de todos los días y hablar de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Kurt había ido a las Nacionales en Nueva York con Nuevas Direcciones, y aunque habían hablado por teléfono durante todo ese tiempo, extrañaba verlo a él, a su hermosa sonrisa, y a esas mejillas que se ruborizaban cada vez que le hacía un halago. Sonrió y se pasó a mano por el pelo, con sus buenas capas de gel, y se acomodó la remera roja que había decidido llevar, ya algo cansado del uniforme de Dalton.

Llegó a la puerta de la cafetería, y la abrió, haciendo que una campanilla resonara en el lugar. De inmediato el olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su estómago revoloteara de forma extraña, y su pecho se apretara y calentara de emoción. Era extraño, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que sentía el rico aroma a café, y nunca había descubierto el porqué. Sin notarlo, su respiración se había hecho más profunda, disfrutando de ese rico olor que lo envolvía todo. Sus ojos se posaron en un chico de ojos azules, que estaba algo distraído, sentado en una de las mesas centrales de la cafetería, con un vaso de café en la mano.

El recuerdo le inundó la mente de lleno. Llevándolo a ese primer día. El día en que vio esos ojos por primera vez.

* * *

_- Todo el mundo merece ser tratado del mismo modo, no importa lo que son. Es muy simple. – explicó Wes._

_Blaine vio como los ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, y el chico apartaba levemente la mirada. El corazón del morocho se encogió de dolor al verlo así de triste._

_- ¿Nos disculparían, chicos? – les preguntó a sus amigos. Wes y David compartieron una mirada de comprensión y se marcharon, luego de sonreírle amablemente a Kurt. – Veo que tienes problemas en la escuela. – dijo con cuidado._

_- Soy la única persona que salió del armario en mi escuela. – contestó el chico, con un nudo en la garganta. – Y yo he intentado ser fuerte, pero está ese Neandertal cuya misión es hacer mi vida un infierno. Y nadie parece notarlo. – Terminó con un susurró ahogado, encogiéndose levemente de hombros con expresión derrotada._

_- Se cómo te sientes. – murmuró, sonriendo levemente de lado. Tratando de ignorar el repentino escozor en su garganta, al ver al joven tragarse sus lágrimas. – Se burlaban de mí en mi antigua escuela, y realmente me molestaba. Hasta presenté una queja sobre eso a la facultad, y ellos fueron comprensivos pero te podías dar cuenta que… a nadie le importaba realmente. –Vio cómo esos enrojecidos ojos azules lo observaban con atención. –Era como… "Si eres gay, tu vida será miserable. Lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer." – El chico desvió la mirada. – Así que me fui, y llegué aquí. Tan simple como eso. – Observó por unos segundos el leve seño fruncido del castaño. – Entonces tienes dos opciones. – Los ojos del chico se clavaron tímidamente en él. – Quiero decir, me encantaría decirte que te inscribieras aquí, pero la matrícula de Dalton está en picada, y sé que no es una opción para todo el mundo. O... – El chico lo miró esperanzadoramente. – Te puedes negar a ser la víctima. - Los labios de Kurt se separaron levemente, mirándolo con más intensidad. – El prejuicio es solo ignorancia, Kurt, y tienes una oportunidad ahora mismo de enseñarle. – Los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron nuevamente, pero esta vez había un brillo diferente en ellos. _

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó._

_- Enfrentándolo. En voz alta. – Kurt bajó su vista levemente, mientras las palabras de Blaine lo envolvían. – Yo corrí… Kurt. – dijo, saboreando el nombre del joven sobre su lengua. – No me puse de pie. Dejé que me persigan los matones, me ahuyentaron, y es algo de lo que realmente… realmente me arrepiento._

_Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron levemente, sin despegarse de los suyos. Blaine sintió el peso de esa hermosa mirada sobre su pecho, y le sonrió levemente para darle ánimos. Dejó que el chico reflexionara sus palabras por un tiempo, en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, tomando sus respectivos cafés. Finalmente Kurt se levantó de su asiento, y Blaine lo imitó._

_- Creo que es mejor que me marche. – murmuró. Blaine asintió, pero antes de que pudiera irse, lo detuvo._

_- Pásame tu número. – le pidió. Kurt lo observó algo sorprendido por unos instantes, antes de aceptar e intercambiar números. _

_El morocho le sonrió con entusiasmo, y vio como las mejillas del joven se coloreaban levemente. Sin pensarlo, depositó un leve beso sobre una de ellas, sonriendo aún más al ver la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa del castaño. Blaine separó sus labios de esa suave piel algo mareado por la mezcla de sensaciones que apretaban su corazón, y calentaban su pecho. Kurt soltó un leve suspiro, y su aliento dio de lleno con los labios aún demasiado cerca de Blaine. El morocho se alejó, saboreando es su boca el olor a café de la de Kurt._

_Desde ese día el café lo había vuelto loco._

* * *

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y pidió su orden mientras le seguía dando vueltas a ese recuerdo. Hace mucho que se preguntaba por qué se había vuelto adicto al café, y ahora que lo recordaba no podía evitar ruborizarse levemente. Desde antes de que él siquiera supiera lo que sintiera por Kurt, el joven le había revolucionado. Desvió su mirada nuevamente a la mesa donde estaba sentado el mayor, con su increíble pelo castaño divinamente peinado, sus labios rojos y húmedos por el café, vestido de forma perfecta, y volvió a sonreír. El castaño parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, y aún no lo había visto llegar.

La joven le dio su café, y él le pagó. Se dirigió a la mesa con una sonrisa, abrió la boca para saludarlo, en el momento en que la puerta se abría nuevamente y entraba con ella una ráfaga de viento. Kurt levantó la vista al escuchar la campanilla, y sonrió al verlo parado frente a él.

-¡Blaine! No te había visto. – exclamó. El morocho se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, aspirando el aroma a canela de su piel. Un sonrojo le subió hasta las mejillas inmediatamente, pero trató de ignorarlo y sentarse frente a su novio con normalidad, ignorando olímpicamente el repentino ajuste dentro de sus pantalones.

El menor empezó a hablar, y Blaine atinó a preguntarle acerca de las Nacionales antes de que su cerebro se desconectara nuevamente, por culpa de otro recuerdo.

* * *

_Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo habían llegado a ese punto irracional, pero ahora no querían parar. Habían llegado del baile de Mckenley y Blaine le había pedido permiso a Burt para que Kurt se quedara a dormir en su casa, luego de explicarle los hechos y la estúpida broma que le habían hecho sus compañeros. El hombre, al ver el estado en que se encontraba a su hijo, aceptó. Los dos habían ido a la casa de Blaine, quien sabía perfectamente que estaba vacía, ya que sus padres se encontraban de viaje, y habían subido a su habitación luego de que preparar un chocolate caliente para cada uno. Ambos se habían olvidado de agarrar algo de ropa para Kurt, y el castaño seguía con su traje, y aunque él había puesto buena cara durante la fiesta y luego se había divertido un poco, ahora volvía a estar algo triste y apagado, y se miraba el regazo con expresión derrotada. _

_Blaine se había acercado a él, y sacado la chaqueta, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa del castaño, se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, y había ido desatando los botones de la camisa blanca despacio, dándole tiempo a que le negara la ayuda, pero para sorpresa de Blaine y también del castaño mismo, Kurt le sacó la chaqueta, y comenzó a desatarle los botones de su camisa. Blaine trató de ignorar el hecho de que una parte de él parecía muy interesada por el camino que estaba tomando la situación, pero se le hacía difícil cuando las yemas de los dedos del castaño no paraban de rozarse contra la piel de su pecho a medida que los botones se iban desatando. _

_La camisa de Kurt cayó en la cama, y Blaine tragó duro al ver ese pecho de porcelana. La boca se le hizo agua, y se obligó a apartar la vista de allí y mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt terminó de desatarle la camisa, y esta cayó al suelo sin ningún ruido. El castaño dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre los hombros desnudos de Blaine, haciendo que el morocho se estremeciera y su piel se erizara ante el contacto. _

_El castaño sonrió, y se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso lento y profundo, uno que no habían compartido nunca y que gritaba deseo a cada segundo. Blaine se levantó levemente, profundizando más el beso, e internando su lengua en la boca de Kurt, quien hizo un extraño ruidito que terminó por endurecerlo. Se separó jadeante, con las mejillas rojas, y las pupilas dilatadas._

_- K-kurt, N-no es buena idea… yo…- tragó una bocanada de aire. – Tengo… estoy…_

_- Excitado. – el morocho abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que su casi siempre tímido novio en el área física de su relación soltara esa palabra con tanta firmeza. Sonrió al ver como el rubor le teñía ambas mejillas. – Lo sé, yo también._

_El morocho se mordió el labio, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar a ese bulto sobresaliente debajo de la falda escocesa. Tragó duro y volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con algo más de desesperación en el beso. Kurt lo tironeó para que se levantara, y Blaine lo empujó contra la cama, posicionándose lentamente él encima. Las manos del castaño recorrieron la piel de su espalda, haciendo que un largo gemido se escurriera entre sus labios. Se abrió paso entre las piernas de Kurt, y la fricción hizo que ambos jadearan._

_- B-Blaine… - pidió el castaño, volviendo a subir la cadera._

_- ¿Menos ropa? – jadeó._

_- Si…_

_El morocho asintió y llevó sus manos a la falda escocesa, desatando rápidamente el botón del costado, y bajándola lentamente. Se deshizo de las bota largas, y dejó al descubierto todas esas hermosas piernas largas. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y las acariciaron con la yema de los dedos, disfrutando de la suavidad. Subió sus ojos al rostro rojo de Kurt, y sonrió con algo de vergüenza._

_- ¿Quieres parar? – preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Kurt se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, llevó sus manos al pantalón de vestir de Blaine, y desató los botones con manos temblorosas. Blaine contuvo la respiración, mientras el mayor se deshacía de su pantalón y vacilaba ligeramente sin saber que hacer luego. - ¿Quieres… bajarme el bóxer? – preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido y cohibido por ese par de ojos azules que no le sacaban la vista de encima. Sabía que también estaba ruborizado. El menor enrojeció aún más, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro._

_- Solo si tú quieres verme también. _

_- Sí. – contestó, tal vez demasiado rápido. Kurt soltó una risita, relajándose visiblemente al ver que no era el único algo nervioso y agitado. _

_El castaño se acomodó contra las almohadas, y Blaine se posicionó frente a él. Los dos mirándose completamente azorados, pero decididos. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus respectivos bóxers, bajándoselos lentamente, rehuyendo la mirada del otro. Se quedaron completamente desnudos, en silencio, admirando con algo de vergüenza el cuerpo de su novio. Blaine fue el primero en dar el siguiente paso, acercándose al castaño y besándolo con lentitud, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el pecho. Se separó levemente, y llevó su boca al lóbulo del otro, mordisqueándolo._

_- ¿Te puedo tocar? – preguntó tímidamente, con la voz demasiado ronca. Kurt se vio asintiendo violentamente antes de poder registrar del todo las palabras del morocho. _

_Blaine lo acostó en la cama, y se posicionó encima, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Se relamió los labios al ver el miembro erecto de Kurt, levemente sonrosado y totalmente apetecible. Sus manos temblaron levemente al llevarlas hasta él. Lo rodeó con cuidado, sonriendo ante el gemido necesitado que escapó de sus labios. Comenzó un movimiento lento, acariciando la suave piel con gentileza, descubriendo lo mucho que se parecía al suyo, pero que al mismo tiempo era diferente, se sentía diferente. Lo hacía sentir diferente._

_Kurt se aferraba a las mantas con dos puños apretados, jadeando, y arqueando su espalda. Blaine lo observaba embelesado, probando de ir más rápido con su mano, haciendo que los gemidos de Kurt aumentaran de intensidad. El mayor abrió los ojos, hasta ese momento fuertemente cerrados, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del morocho, acercándolo para besarlo con pasión. Blaine apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el del castaño, gimiendo ante el contacto de las calientes y sudorosas pieles. Kurt llevó su mano hacia sus entrepiernas y agarró ambos miembros juntos, empezando a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo. Blaine gimió y no pudo evitar que su cadera comenzara a moverse, para obtener más de esa deliciosa fricción. Ambas miradas se encontraron, fundiéndose la una con la otra, el esmeralda con el zafiro. Un leve gemido salió de los labios del menor. _

_Blaine se inclinó sobre el cuello de porcelana, dejando resbalar la legua por toda la extensión saboreando el sudor y embriagándose con el aroma a canela producto de una de las muchas cremas que el joven utilizaba. Kurt tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio para chupar, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando por ambos miembros, masturbándolos juntos, sintiendo el calor palpitante del cuerpo que se frotaba contra él, llevándolo a la locura del éxtasis. _

_El morocho sintió el calor acumularse en su entrepierna, y mordió la piel del cuello para avisar que pronto se correría. Kurt comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, mostrando por su rápida respiración que también se hallaba cerca. _

_-Kurt… - murmuró contra su oído, mientras sentía como el orgasmo lo atravesaba con una intensidad que no había sentido antes. El cuerpo del menor se arqueó contra él y sus uñas se clavaron en su nuca, mientras se corría gritando su nombre. _

_Blaine no pudo apartar los ojos de la cara de placer del menor ni por un segundo. Ambos se quedaron con las respiraciones agitadas, y los corazones latiendo uno contra el otro a un ritmo desesperado. El mayor soltó una risita tímida, y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del otro, demasiado cansado después del orgasmo como para moverse. Kurt lo rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho._

_- Fue muy bueno. – susurró algo avergonzado. Blaine soltó una risita y sonrió contra la piel de su cuello._

_- Sí, lo fue. Fue fantástico. – afirmó. _

_Kurt cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novio con la yema de los dedos. Blaine se soltó un suspiro enamorado, respirando lentamente, dejándose envolver por la negrura del sueño mientras disfrutaba de ese olor a canela._

* * *

- Deberías de haberlo visto. Vimos los primeros diez del concurso y nos quedamos paralizados. Y luego Jesse siguió y siguió diciendo cómo el beso de Rachel y Finn nos costó las Nacionales.

-Entiendo sobre pasión, pero creo que eso fue poco profesional, lo siento, continúa.

- Okey, regresamos al hotel y Santana perdió la calma…

La puerta de la cafetería se volvió a abrir, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de viento que revolvió el cabello de Kurt. Llevándole el aroma de un tercer recuerdo.

* * *

_Se habían escapado de sus padres y habían decidido salir a pasear con el auto de Kurt. Habían llegado a un pequeño y solitario parque, cerca de la Academia Dalton, y se habían sentado a la sombra de un árbol a descansar y disfrutar del silencio y la paz que había en el lugar. _

_- ¿Crees que ganaremos las Nacionales? – preguntó el castaño, mirándolo a los ojos._

_- No lo sé, tienen mucha competencia, pero ustedes tienen voces increíbles y únicas. Tienen mucha posibilidad de ganar. – Kurt sonrió levemente. – Además… de que tienen al chico más hermoso de todo Ohio. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Kurt se ruborizó levemente._

_- ¿Te refieres a mí? – preguntó con una sonrisita divertida._

_- En realidad estaba pensando en Puck, pero tú también eres lindo. – El mayor lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al césped mientras reía. Se posicionó sobre él, atacando su estómago con cosquillas, haciendo que el morocho se retorciera. – Mentira, mentira… Sabes que hablo de ti. – dijo entre carcajadas. – Kurt, por favor, para… - le suplicó. _

_El mayor apartó las manos de su torso, y las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, inclinándose hacia su rostro. Blaine alzó las cejas, y se dejó besar de forma dulce, y calmada. El castaño se bebió su lengua con gula, enredándola con la suya, y paseándola por su paladar. Al separase una sonrisa afloró sin evitarlo a su rostro. _

_- Eres hermoso, Blaine. – admitió, con sus mejillas rojas y las pestañas caídas. El morocho sonrió aún más, y tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos, acunando ambas mejillas con suavidad._

_- Y tú eres un ángel, Kurt. – susurró. EL mayor le sonrió con cariño y unió sus labios una vez más, antes de acostarse sobre su pecho. Blaine lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su rostro en la cabeza del castaños, saboreando el aroma a coco y miel de su pelo._

* * *

- Espera, no entiendo - dijo, volviendo a la realidad. –Tú no te ves del todo mal

- Bueno, a pesar de todo fue increíble. Me refiero, volé en un avión por primera vez en mi vida. Desayuné en Tiffany… - El morocho lo observó detenidamente, mientras el castaño enumeraba todo lo bueno del viaje. Sonrió levemente al verlo tan feliz y relajado. No lo había comprendido antes, pero ahora lo hacía. Kurt era su Amortentia. Sus más grandes debilidades, el aroma de quien en verdad lo atraía. Todo le recordaba a él.

- Te amo. – Soltó sin pensar. Vio cómo el menor se atragantaba levemente con el café. Ambos orbes lo observaron con detenimiento. Blaine sonrió de costado de forma enamorada.

- También te amo. – murmuró el castaño.

Blaine soltó un leve suspiro, sintiendo como su corazón se derretía ante esos ojos azules.

* * *

**FANS DE CHIRS COLFER POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO: (http)(:)(/)(/)(www).(twitlonger).com(/)(show)(/)(kvrd4e)**

** Es un proyecto para mandarle cartas por su cumpleaños. Hay tiempo hasta el 25 de Febrero. Participen y hagamos feliz a Chris. (Eliminen paréntesis)**

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
